


One of Us

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Spoliers, departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Based on One of Us - ABBAThe story follows Lucy and Natsu when Natsu and Happy leave for their one year adventure





	One of Us

_Lucy_

After bolting down the cold streets of Magnolia to the outskirts of the city, in my bare feet with no time to even grab a jacket, I wasn't able to catch up with Natsu. My tears burning my face from the sheer cold of the weather. The only way to keep warm was to hug my body as I made my way through the town, back to the apartment completely devastated about the news. The only way to soften the sobs was with gentle breathing, but nothing could stop the stream of tears that flowed down my red cheeks. My eyes were probably already puffy from the tears. I didn't want blubber like a baby in the middle of town just because I couldn't catch up with Natsu. All I could do was breath softly and bite my lip to prevent it from wobbling. 

Even though it was past midnight the streets were busy with couples making their way back to their home. The couples clinging onto each for a little bit more warmth. Laughing at the smallest thing. I felt like a ghost, hollow and cold, as I walked aimlessly past each couple as I made my way back to my apartment. I had never felt this cold before, even when we hiked up Mt. Hakobe countless times for a request. Natsu was always there to warm me up, with his exceptionally warm body. The way I held onto him vaguely mimicked the couples on the street. I would cling to Natsu’s arm while we fought through the blistering cold. Seeing all the couples embracing each other in a lovingly way, made it even harder to suppress the sobs that were persistently trying to escape. Usually, I would love to see people in love but at that precise moment, I couldn’t stand to see it. I didn't want to see other people so happy while my life was nearly falling apart. 

As I walked to the apartment, my mind was scrambling for some idea why he decided to leave me by myself. Didn't he know how lonely I would be without him? He left me to deal with the aftermath of the most important fight that we have ever been part of, all by myself. Only leaving a simple letter to say goodbye. I am well aware that he had faced the biggest loss in his life; the death of his father, Igneel. But he didn't know that I too, was also dealing with the same loss, the death of Aquarius. Even though I had to break the key to save all my friends, it was the hardest thing to process as that particular spirit had been with me ever since I was a small child, back to the days when my own mother was contracted to Aquarius. Although I had saved countless friends by breaking the key, it was still difficult to do so, I am very much the reason that Aquarius is dead. It's all my fault, and it is a sunken feeling that would never leave me alone despite knowing that it saved my friends from unnecessary deaths. I shook that memory from my mind to prevent me falling into complete darkness. 

The only thing that made my blood boil was that Natsu hadn’t bothered to say goodbye to my face, only through a measly letter. Though I am surrounded by all my friends from the guild, it wouldn't be the same without Natsu around, I was still going to be extremely lonely. He was the light in my life. He brought me to Fairy Tail, introduced me to my new family and stood by my side no matter what. He was there for me when I needed someone the most. Now, he was gone and his farewell was written in a letter, dropped off when he knew I wasn't going to be in. 

My legs were sore from running so far, my feet numb from them pounding against the concrete, as I reached my home I shuffled up the stairs to my empty dark room. For once, I wanted them to sneak into my home and annoy me as they usually did. It's funny only mere, moments ago I was annoyed that they had sneaked into my room uninvited now I'm actually praying that they were sitting on my couch, eating whatever food I have in the fridge, with the largest grin on his face as he welcomed me back home as they usually did. My bottom lip quivered as I was greeted by an empty room. Everything was in the same place as I had left it, I hated it. 

I know that his leaving was to process the death of Igneel by himself and train so that no one else would die on his watch. If he only explained that to me, I would have grudgingly allowed him to leave or possibly beg him to bring me along so that we could be together and train together like he always preached, ‘Since we are partners, that means we train together.’ I stripped out of my clothes and into my pyjamas hoping to regain some warmth that was missing but I still felt as hollow as I was outside. I slowly climbed into my bed and stared out the window at the river where he once sailed the rainbow blossom down the channel just so I could see the flowers in bloom. 

As I looked down at the river where he once yelled up - when I was grieving over the death of my father- that he was going on a job or when he stood outside my door looking out for any stalker, I couldn’t prevent the sobs that escaped my mouth. My cries echo through the quiet house. It was too painful knowing that I wouldn’t be a part of his crazy antics for a year. Gripping the covers trying desperately to diminish the pain that was in my heart. I pulled my legs up closer to my chest as I cried, still trying to regain some warmth. All I could think about was where he was at this precise time, wondering if he was thinking about me as well. I covered my face with my hands as I cried, crying for the friend who just up and left without a proper goodbye. I didn't know when I got to sleep as I pulled the covered tightly over me and cried myself to sleep. No matter how tightly I held myself, I could not take away the coldness that now resided within me. 

The very next day, the worse thing happened, the master had disbanded the guild. If Natsu was here, it was guaranteed that he would kick up a fuss. I watched as all my friends walked away from the guild, heads down low. The last time I would see my friends, they were disheartened with their backs to me. I knew that they were all weeping but refused to show anyone as we were proud members of Fairy Tail. After the war, there were many things that didn’t sit quite right in the fight. They all had their own agenda after the war and went on there separate issues to deal with. I stood all alone, in the rubble of the guild with no one beside me. It felt like I was standing all alone in a pitch black room with no idea where the exits where. I had never felt so so small and insignificant, maybe during a fight where I needed to be rescued by my friends. The wind hurtled past me, sending many chills throughout my body. The darkness now grabbing my leg pulling me into the empty pit. 

Natsu must have known that I would never be alone, as I did have the rest of the guild to lean on but he was wrong. The guild was leaving as well but Natsu didn’t know about that. As there was no one at the guild anymore, I trudged my way back to my home alone yet again, my body becoming more heavy and sluggish. There were so many things that I had to process. I needed to find a job to pay for the apartment, grieve over the loss of the guild, Natsu’s departure and the loss of Aquarius. I headed to my house where I have such good memories of Natsu and me.

I sat back on the couch and thought about all those moments I shared with Natsu. In this very room where we began our partnership, where he coaxed me onto such dangerous missions and relaxed. All that time, both of us opening up to each other, letting each other see the side that we didn’t always show. I stupidly believed that we would always be partners. We would always confide in each other and we would always have each other's back. I never once thought that Natsu, who was loyal through and through, would be the one to leave me. That pyro idiot always invading my space, now he has left a large gaping hole in my heart due to his departure. I always thought that no matter how hard things were, we would work through it together but for once he couldn’t talk to me, his best friend about the fight and what he felt after the death of Igneel. 

_Natsu_

We walked far past the outskirts of Magnolia. Both of us held our heads down low. We escaped Magnolia just after midnight. We knew that Lucy was spending an evening with Wendy. Maybe, it wasn’t a good idea to leave Lucy without saying goodbye properly but Happy and myself agreed that leaving a letter was the best cowardly option. I know I needed to tell her goodbye in some way. I couldn't just leave her not like... Igneel had done to me. I swallowed a large lump thinking of my dad. That wound was still fresh. He was the reason I was leaving behind my best friend to go on this 1-year adventure. I needed to be stronger so that I can protect her. I have to be the one to protect my family. The walk was very long quiet. I could hear the soft sobs coming from Happy. I knew it was it hard on him just as much as it was on me.

After so long of flying, Happy perched on my shoulder. His tail resting on my other shoulder. I could feel his soft breathing down my back. Every step we walked from the town, the heavier my heartfelt. Not sure if it was the guilt of leaving Lucy behind or just thinking about the fight that I was feeling so strange. I’m sure Lucy had issues of her own that I will not be there for. I didn’t dare look back or I would convince myself to turn back and collect Lucy and never leave her alone. And I would succeed. I’m sure that if I were to stay I would regret not leaving especially if Lucy was the one that was injured somehow later in because I was not strong enough to protect her. 

We walked towards Hargeon in complete silence. It was strange walking to the place that was filled with the best memory: the day I met Lucy Heartfilia. As we were nearly there and I had been walking for most of the night and part of the day, it was time to sleep just a little. The trip to Hargeon was a two day trip by foot and we were nearly there, so we made camp in a forest, halfway between Magnolia and Hargeon. I made a quick makeshift camp of just the blanket and a small fire lying beside me , it’s not perfect but it’ll do for one night. 

As I lay down on the cold hard ground, Happy lying comfortably on my stomach, an arm behind my head in use of a pillow. My thoughts plagued with Lucy who I had left behind. I can’t believe I am still thinking about her. I have thought about her all day. I have never thought about any other person before so much. I used to think about my dad all day and night now it’s all about Lucy; my best friend. As I thought more about the blonde, knowing she was crying about our departure and how I was going to spend a year without any contact from her, a small tear ran down my face. I didn’t think I was going to be this sad leaving her. Somehow the fire inside me was unable to keep me warm this time. It was such a strange feeling that I had never experienced before; my fire not being able to keep me warm at all. The only heat I was getting was from Happy. I placed an arm over my eyes as the tears streamed quietly harshly. I was going to miss her so damn much. I could never think of a day when I didn’t see Lucy every moment of every day. Now I am supposed to go a whole year without seeing her. I’m going to have to train just so I would stop the aching pain every time I thought about her. Although I had Happy with me, I somehow felt alone as Lucy was another human that understood me completely. 

In my heart, there was a nagging feeling that I should turn around, head back to Magnolia and bring her with me on my journey but I would be distracted and not accomplish any of the goals that I needed to do. Sleeping on the hard floor reminds me that not only am I going to miss Lucy but also sleeping with her in bed. She was so warm sleeping next to her. I have never felt more at home than lying beside Lucy in her bed. Just recently, whenever we lay together, Lucy was content with me being there and would snuggle up with me.

I really wish that I was lying beside her in her comfortable bed than Happy, on this cold hard ground. Lucy was much more cuddly than Happy. Her large breasts and her sleek body was the best thing to have pressed against in bed. I removed my arm from my face and looked up at the starry night sky, the tears rolling down my face a little quicker. I gripped my chest as I looked up at the sky. I remember the night where we were relaxing after such an exhausting mission in South Gate Park. Lucy and me lay on the grass side by side. Both of us starting up at the night sky. She moved in closer and pointed out each constellation spirit that she was contracted to. The way her face lit up with glee while she spoke about the stars was the most precious thing ever to me. 

I looked up at her spirits and prayed that they would keep her safe until I retired to her side. I saw twinkle in all the stars, knowing that they agreed and would keep their promise. The Leo constellation burned brighter than the rest I knew he was definitely going to keep his promise and keep Lucy safe for me. 

“I wished you never left at all,” I said as I stared out my bedroom window into the starry night sky thinking about the fire mage.

“I wished I never left at all,” I said quietly to myself, hoping not to wake Happy up, as I stared up at the constellations. All of them reminding me of my best friend who I was leaving behind without a proper goodbye. I know it was going to be hard but I had to do this. I only hope that Lucy understands this too.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the movie at the cinema somehow this song screamed this particular event in fairy tail so I had to write my versions on Natsu leaving Lucy.
> 
> Please kudos or even comment. All is greatly welcomed!


End file.
